


Gotta Catch ‘em All

by BriaPia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Future Fic, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, they love and accept each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaPia/pseuds/BriaPia
Summary: Who says Viktor Nikiforov isn't a dedicated man?After he's introduced to the world of mobile gaming, more specifically Pokemon Go, He’ll bring Yuuri along to all of his shenanigans and adventures around the park.Starring one dedicated player and one enamored gamer.The most important, starring two really extra dorks in love.





	Gotta Catch ‘em All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I haven’t wrote anything in ages so I hope this fic is of your liking.  
> This fic is not beta’d and English is not my first language so if there any phrasing that feels off let me now

“Love... -ke up, my dear Yuuri,... -uuuri” was the first thing Yuuri was aware in that morning, someone was whispering sweet nothings softly to his ear. He turned around groaning and trying to cover himself with the blankets, it was his day off and he really wanted to sleep until later. Preferably until past noon and he seriously doubted it was that late already. When he really thought about it he would have preferred to spend all day lazing around in bed with the man he loved.

“Come on love, I know you are awake, please it’s important” repeated the voice, now a little bit louder and a lot cheerier.

Yuuri felt feather-like touches running down his spine and little kisses on the back of his head. Huffing he turned back facing the source of his sudden awake. “Vitya” He muttered still half asleep, and then softly kissing his husband “what is it? It’s our day off”

“It’s just that there’s a nest of Charmanders in the park where we usually do our morning run, and we really need to go there because I really need to evolve mine” said Viktor in a serious tone while putting his head on Yuuri’s neck and breathing deeply. 

It took a moment for Yuuri’s sleep-deprived brain to register what his husband just told him. When it did all traces of sleep vanished and he sat up, causing Viktor to bounce back to the bed completely on his back. “Do you mean to tell me you woke me up because of a game?” Said Yuuri glaring at the older man. 

Pouting Viktor sat up too “But Yuuri! I only need five more Charmanders to finally get a Charizard” lamented the man, and then looking through this lashes knowing that this particular trick worked on Yuuri every time he continued “And you know I don’t really know how to do the special throws with the balls, please my love, you’re my only hope!!”

“I can’t believe it, you’re such a dork, remind me why did I ever introduce you to mobile games?” Yuuri leaned into his husband and started playfully biting his shoulders while putting his arms around his husband waist “I should have let Yurio keep mocking you about your lack of gaming proficiency, I’m not even really sure if people are still playing that game”

Giggling Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head one more time and then abruptly got out of bed “so is that a yes? We can also bring Makkachin and it’ll be like a family adventure!!” Not even waiting for a reply he went straight to the bathroom to start the shower

Yuuri drooped back to the bed heavily bouncing, he probably brought this on himself, after months of teasing his now-husband along with Yurio for not been in with the youth he then found the app in Viktor’s phone. Not only that but apparently he was obsessed with catching and evolving every Pokemon available. But, he also apparently had not an ounce of coordination when trying to catch said creatures, resulting in Yuuri having to do the job most of the time. Especially when there was a Pokemon Viktor was fixated on evolving. 

Taking one last deep breath Yuuri deemed himself awake enough to get out of bed and start getting ready. If nothing else he could take advantage of the fact that his husband was still in the shower and they could have some fun there before they went out at, glancing at the clock he groaned again, 7:30 in the morning. If he didn’t love Viktor so much he would have murdered him. 

So with that last thought in mind, he quietly walked into the bathroom to get some morning fun. 

 

————————————————

 

After one hour and a half, the couple was finally ready and getting out of the apartment. 

“Hurry up Yuuri, we are late!” Viktor said hurriedly while tugging him along with Makkachin down the stairs. 

“To be fair I was up right after you Vitya. It was not my fault that the shower and the dressing up took that long” teased Yuuri, proudly looking at the faint colouring on Victor’s cheeks “you should have told me we were in a hurry. I would have taken far less time with you in the shower if I’d have known that” With that the blush on Viktor’s cheeks intensified, and Yuuri was really glad that he was able to get back at the older man for waking him up at an ungodly hour.

“Well, um.. never mind then my love, onwards we go” coughed Viktor trying to salvage some of his pride, Yuuri was getting very good at flustering him and that couldn’t be healthy for his poor heart. 

The walk to the park took only ten minutes and when they arrived Viktor wasted no time in launching the app. A mere few minutes passed and he was jumping because the first Charmander just appeared on the screen. “Yuuri!” gasped while shoving the phone into his husband hands “come on, do your magic now! Here, I’ll hold Makkachin for you” 

It took another half an hour before the whole endeavor was completed, Yuuri was continuously yawning and Makkachin opted to lay down in the grass. Suddenly, Viktor wrapped Yuuri in a hug from behind and whispered to his ear “thank you, my love! You are the best master”

That made several parts of Yuuri feel awake all over again. Caressing his lover’s cheek with one arm and kissing him slowly on the lips he purred “Oh really now, Vitya? Want to find out what kind of different types of masters can I be?”

This gained him a loud groan from the taller man and subsequently a light bite in his lobe “I would love to my dear, lead the way”

The walk back to their apartment took half of the time. When they got there Viktor took of Makkachin’s collar and only waited for Yuuri to close the door before slamming him into the wall and attacking him with kisses all over his lover's neck and mouth. 

Yuuri yelped, and then with a sudden show of strength he turned both around so Viktor was now with his back to the wall “Let’s take this to the bedroom, all right Vitya?” muttered the Japanese man.

“Anything you want, master” Viktor then was lifted and brought to the bedroom so fast that he didn’t have time to add anything else to his answer. 

 

————————————————

 

After they were both sated they laid quietly in the bed basking in the afterglow of the last couple of hours. Yuuri was on top of Viktor chest drawing figured absentmindedly when he felt a phone vibrate. “I think that’s yours Vitya” he muttered.

Taking the phone Viktor read the notification gasping abruptly. Yuuri knew that gasp, it was the kind of gasp that preceded every time his husband did something random and extra, he started praying it wasn’t about the damn game again. 

“Yuuri! They are going to change the nest in the park to a Magikarp one tomorrow. We have to go after practice ends, please!”

Apparently, Yuuri needed to find a new religion now, “how many of those do you need?” He asked hesitantly.

“Like around twenty-five” was the cheerful response he got. 

“Twent- Vitya no,” said Yuuri exasperated, he rolled out of Viktor’s embrace and put an arm over his eyes “it’s gonna take us forever”

“Please my love I’m begging you” started Viktor, and then in a sultry tone “please master I would reward you with anything you’d like” taking Yuuri’s arm from his eyes and initiating a trail of kisses down his husband neck and pectorals. “Think about it” he finished with a wink 

And Yuuri was too weak to do anything else that to answer with a low, undignified moan after that. The last thought in his mind being that he at least got his wish of spending almost all of his off day in the bed with Viktor.

The next night Viktor was a proud owner of a Gyarados and a very very tired husband who only wanted to sleep and never wake up again. 

“I love you my Yuuri” he beamed 

“I love you too Vitya, but now please sleep” kissing his tired husband Viktor turned off the lamp on the side table and proceed to cuddle his amazing and really coordinated husband until both of them fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! See you soon!
> 
>  [Come say hi!!](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)


End file.
